


Klopfen

by sheepofani, Total_Toral



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zoo, Jurgen turned into a lovely bear somehow, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepofani/pseuds/sheepofani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Toral/pseuds/Total_Toral
Summary: 염치불구 졸랐더니 ★PL님★께서 정말 써주신 뷰리풀한 클펩클ㅠㅁㅠ 내 인생에 죽기 전에 한글픽을 보는 날이 오긴 온다 사랑합니다 PL님 사랑해요..





	Klopfen

"그 곰이 어떻게 나왔는지 모르겠어, 밤만 되면 우리를 탈출하는 느낌이라고." 루이스가 투덜거렸다.  
"저녁 교대한테 제대로 인수인계는 하는거야? 그보다, CCTV는 확인해.." 

달콤한 꿀 냄새를 풍기는 곰을 흘낏 바라보며 펩이 한 말은 채 말을 끝마치기도 전에 막히고 말았다.

"아, 저녁조 말로는 바깥 우리를 몇 번이고 확인해 봤다는 거야." "그래서?"  
"잠겨 있었다지! 바깥 문이 잠겨있으면, 저 녀석이 철창을 기어 올라가거나, 굴 속에 있는 문을 열지 않는 한에는 나갈 수가 없다고."

펩은 한숨을 쉬었다. 

"굴 속에 있는 문은 관리자용이잖아. 열쇠가 있거나 하지 않는 이상에야 열 길이 없다고."

말을 멈추고 그는 다시 곰을 바라보았다. 느긋하게-아니 차라리 뻔뻔하게-앉아 있는 녀석이였지만, 회색곰을 귀여워 할 수 있는 순간은 없다는 것이 통념이다. 두 발로 일어나기라도 하면 성인 남성인 자신보다도 머리 하나쯤 크고, 사람의 두개골을 너끈히 부술 수 있을 수준의 악력을 가진 맹수가 바로 회색곰이란 놈이다. 하지만 지금 녀석은 그냥 털 군데군데에 꿀을 묻힌 채, 반쯤 졸고 있는 모습이였다. 인간들의 존재조차도 이제는 무시한 듯 했다.

"오전조 사육사들한테도 물어보자고, 혹시나 사육사용 문 제대로 안 잠궈뒀냐고 말이야." 

애초에 그 자그마한 문으로는 곰이 드나들 수조차 없다는 사실은 제쳐두고, 그는 무던한 투로 말을 던졌다. 곰이 애초에 누구의 꿀을 훔쳐먹었냐는, 근원적 의문도 나중에 생각하기로 하며 말이다. 우리의 잠금잠치를 확인하면서, 펩 과르디올라는 자신이 어째선지 탐정이 된 것 같다는 기분을 느꼈다.

비록 그의 사건은 독살이 아니였고, 그의 용의자는 인간도 아니였지만 말이다...

쇠창살 문은 곰들과 그의 사이를 두고 닫혔다.

졸린 듯한 눈을 한 녀석과 빤히 눈싸움을 시작한 것은 바보짓이였다고, 뮌헨 동물원의 사육사에게 퍼뜩 생각이 미쳤다.

그러거나 말거나 곰은 앉은 채로 그를 빤히 바라보고 있었다. '오늘은 이런 식으로 바보짓을 할 생각인거야?' 만약 녀석이 말을 할 수 있었다면 꼭 그렇게 말할거라고 그는 확신했다. 다섯 번째였다. 심지어 오늘은 냉장고의 음식까지 사라졌단 말이다.

도무지 풀릴 길이 없는 난제, 완벽한 알리바이를 지닌 용의자... 펩은 제 머리를 감싸쥐고는 노기 섞인 웅얼거림을 뱉을 수 밖에 없었다. 꼭 짐승이 된 기분이구만, 되려 우리 안의 곰이 자신을 구경하는 것 같다고 생각하며, 헛웃음을 짓던 그는 정신을 추스른 뒤, 다시 한 번 곰의 눈을 똑바로 들여다보며 말했다.

"잘 들어, 음식을 먹는 게 문제가 아니야. 우리를 탈출하는 게 문제라고, 보안에 문제가 생기면...네 룸메이트들이나, 네 친구들이나, 그리고 특히 너! 네가 사람들 앞에 나타난다고 생각해 봐. 똑똑히 생각을, 해, 보라고, 난리도 그런 난리가 없을거야. 넌 해리 후디니도, 곰돌이 푸도 아니야. 클로펜!"

곰은 자기 이름을 부르기 전까지는 미동조차 하지 않았다..

'...그래, 내가 말 못하는 녀석하고 무슨 짓을 하고 있는 걸까.'

"....하여튼, 클로펜...."그러고는 그 뒤로 펩은 얼마간의 넋두리를 했다. 곰이 알아듣건 말건, 곁에 아무도 없는 것보단 나을 거라고 생각하면서 말이다. 길다면 길고, 짧다면 짧을 신세한탄이 이어졌다. 나이가 있는 녀석이라 귀찮은 건지, 아니면 그를 딱하게 여긴 건지 클로펜은 가만히 앉아 있었다. 묘하게 친근한 시간이였다.

철창을 사이에 두고, 한 사람의 목소리 사이에 나즈막하게 한 곰의 숨소리가 맞장구를 치듯 따르고 있었다. 참으로 별난 모습이였다.

 

보름달이 뜬 밤이였다. '폭발 직전.' 과도한 업무 스트레스 덕에 반쯤 미쳐있던 펩을 이보다 더 잘 설명할 말이 없었다.

세 컵째의 커피를 들이키면서 그는 업무 보고서에 이 일을 어떻게 설명할지 골머리를 앓고 있었다.

결과론적으로 말하자면, 클로펜은 더 이상 아무것도 훔치지 않았다. 털에 약간 묻은 머스터드 소스라거나, 직원 냉장고의 사라진 음료수 같은 일은 더는 없었다.

그 것이 바로 문제였다. 원인을 찾아내기도 전에, 일이 멈춰버렸다.

......원인이 밝혀지기도 전에.

그가 찾아야하는 원인이.

오늘도 그가 찾지 못한 원인이.

충혈된 눈으로, 그는 희멀건 컴퓨터 화면을 바라보았다. 핑계를 대려면 댈 수야 있었겠지만, 그 자신이 그것을 허락치 않았다. 무의미한 씨름이 계속되었다. 긴장으로 가득한 공간 속에서 누군가 문을 여는 소리가 들렸다. 무심코 뒷쪽을 쳐다보며 그는 친절하게도 오늘 야간 경비에 자원해준 동료의 이름을 불렀다.

"루이스?"

문은 닫혀있었다.

......소리가 들려온 것은 오히려 그가 있던 방 너머였다.

유리병이 깨지는 소리가 날카롭게도 밤을 갈랐다.

누군가의 짧은 비명소리도 함께.

그는 자리를 박차고 뛰어나갔다. '방 너머, 방 너머에 누가 있지? 오늘 야간 당번은 나랑 루이스, 토마스..?' 짧은 찰나에, 많은 생각들이 스쳐지나갔다. 문을 열자, 그는 누군가와 맞닥뜨렸다. 토마스의 작업복을 입고 있었지만 토마스는 아니였다. 눌러 쓴 캡 모자에, 커다란 덩치를 한 누군가 놀란 표정으로 그를 쳐다보고 있었다.

"......과르디올라 씨?" 낯선 누군가는, 당황을 감추지 못한 채로 그의 이름을 불렀다.

그 목소리가 너무 멀쩡한 나머지, 펩은 그가 생판 남의 옷을 입은 것마냥 어색한 차림새에,발치에는 꿀병이 떨어져 깨진 것을 빤히 보면서도 순간 그가 이 곳의 임시 직원인 줄 착각할 수준이였다.

그는 몇 번 눈을 껌뻑거렸다. 기존 사고 체계를 자신의 직관이 깨부수려 드는 참이였기 때문이다.

".....당신, 여기서 뭘 하고 있는 겁니까? 그것도..맨발로?"  
"아, 어, 하하..." 멋쩍은 웃음을 짓던 침입자는 이내 설명할 수 있다는 듯 한 발자국을 더 내디뎠다. 놀라지 말라는 듯이.

발치에 놓인 유리 조각을 순전히 운 좋게 피해 지나가고는, 남자는 혼란에 빠진 펩에게 설명을 시작했다.

"아! 전 대탑니다."  
"신발 어디 있는지 아시나요?"  
"슬리퍼 차림으로 곰 우리에 들어가긴 무리일 것 같아서 말이죠."  
"그보다 펩 과르디올라 씨 맞죠?"

엉겁결에 끄덕인 고개에, 남자는 말을 이어갔다. "그럴 줄 알았다니까, 원래 낮 담당 아니였어요? 아니다, 원래 여기에 있었어요? 이렇게 만나니까 좋네요. 내 말은, 진심으로요!" 그새 긴장이 풀린 건지, 그는 말끝에 웃음까지 띄우고 있었다. "거 만나서 얘기 한번 꼭 해보고 싶었는데! 곰이 뭘 훔쳐간다면서요?"

웃음 소리까지 잔뜩 내면서 말하고 있는 모양새가 영락없는 사람이였다. 그게 어떻게 가능하냐, 저 문 좁은 건 아냐, 곰이 머리는 들이밀 수 있냐며 한참 홀로 수다를 떨다가는, 고개를 문 쪽으로 돌리더니 그때까지 우두커니 서 있던 펩에게 물었다.

"그러고보니, 저기 뒤쪽 문 열쇠는 어디 있어요? 한참을 뒤져봐도 안 보이던데, 그거 없으면 못 나가잖아요. 곰이랑 같이 시간을 더 보내는건, 하하...더는 싫다고요."

.......모든 단서들이 이제 너무도 뻔한 결말로 그를 이끌고 있었다. 기존 상식을 무시하기만 한다면 그는 그동안 그를 들볶던 미스터리의 끝을 볼 수 있을터였다..

침묵을 지키며 빤히 남자의 눈을 바라보던 그는 조용하게, 그러나 자명한 한 마디를 던졌다.

"클로펜."

남자는 아무 말 없이 미소만을 지을 뿐이였다. "뭐들켰네."

"거짓말로 둘러대기엔 너무 뻔했죠?"  
"그래....내가 이 모든 짓거리에 미쳐서 헛걸 본다고 생각하는 게 차라리 설득력 있겠다만."

"이렇게 된 거 차라리 네 입으로 모든 진상을 들을 수 있을지도 모르겠네."

다시 침묵이 이어졌다. 무채색의 전등만이 둘을 비추고 있었다.

".......좋아, 우리엔 문제 없으니까 걱정은 마시고, 솔직히 열쇠 수는 세 볼 생각도 안했죠?"  
"상대가 곰이라고 생각했으니까."  
".....매일매일 먹어치운것도 아닌데 뭘."

그 대답에 펩은 헛웃음을 지으며, 어딘가에 무심코 걸터앉았다.

"상관 없어, 클로펜. 이유는 묻지도 않을 테니 어떻게 토마스의 옷을 훔쳤는지나 말해."

'그리고 대체 또 어떻게 사람 모습을 훔쳤는지도.' 머리가 핑 돌아, 펩은 뒷 부분의 말을 삼키고 말았다.

"위르겐이라고 불러줘요. 당신 빼고는 다들 옷을 아무데나 던져놓지 뭡니까. 뭐, 어차피 당신 옷은 사이즈도 안 맞았겠다만."

"위르겐이라고?"

"클로펜보단 낫지 않나?" 클로펜..아니, 위르겐은 어이없다는 표정으로 그를 빤히 바라보면서 되물었다. "어이없는 이름이라고."

"아니, 어이없는 건 이 상황 자체지."  
"나야말로 그렇게 말하고 싶은데. 당신이 오기 전까지만 해도 내 동물원 생활은 파트타임이였단 말이야. 폐장 시간이 지난 뒤면 곰 한마리 정도 없어져도 아무도 신경 같은 거 안썼는데."  
"빌어먹을 저주같으니." 한숨을 쉬며 그는 넋두리를 늘어놓았다. 펩은 당최 이해할 수 없는 말들이였다.

낮과 밤, 곰과 사람, 덫과 숲, 뭐 그런 것들. 이번에는 펩이 대꾸 없이 그의 말을 듣고 있을 뿐이였다.

"내 신세야." 넋두리는 그런 말로 끝을 맺었다. "그러니까, 며칠에 한 번씩 정말 햄 치즈 샌드위치 정도 먹어치우는 건 얌전하게 구는 거라고."  
"햄 치즈 샌드위치만 먹어치운 게 아니잖아."

펩은 이제 별날 정도로 심드렁해져 있었다. 어쩌면 모든 수수께끼가 풀린 탓이였는지도 모르겠다.

"우리를 탈출했지, 냉장고를 거진 털었지..."  
"아, 알겠어."위르겐은 손을 들어 그를 제지했다. "알겠어, 탐정 양반."  
"그렇지만 날 어떻게 할 건데? 처벌할 건가? 법정에 넘길 거야? 곰을?"

일리 있는 말이였다.

다시 보자, 놀랄 정도로 곰을 닮은 인상을 한 남자를 보던 펩은 쿡 웃고 말았다. "...좋아. 그럼 뭘 원하지?"

"글쎄, 꿀? 아, 그리고 샌드위치도. 알아서 가져다 준다면야 내가 굳이 열쇠를 훔칠 필요도 없지."  
".....그게 다야?" "어, 어차피 돌아올 때 까지는 여기서 썩어야 할 신세니까."  
"직원 사무실이랑 맞닿아 있는 곳에 내 은신처가 있어. 등잔 밑이 어두운 법."  
위르겐은 키득거리면서 말을 이어갔다. "그냥 거기 놔 두면 돼. 자주는 아니고, 그냥, 주에 한 번 정도."  
"창문 근처에 있는 구덩이 말이야?"

만면에 웃음을 지으면서, 클로펜은,아니 위르겐은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"맞아. 그리고...가끔씩은 나랑 얘기해 줘. 낮이건 밤이건 괜찮으니까, 긴 시간동안 있어달라는 건 아니야. 그냥...가끔씩 짬 내는 거라도 좋으니까. 여기 온 뒤로 사람이랑, 이렇게까지 얘기해 본지가 너무도 오래 됐어." 그의 미소가 조금은 서글픈 기색을 띄고 있었다.

이 웃음과 말재주로 무장한 곰-인간에게 불가항력을 느끼며, 펩은 알겠다고 답해줄 수 밖에 없었다.

클로펜은 처음 만날 때부터 유별날 정도로 그의 눈길을 끈 곰이였다. 거기에 클로펜이 아니였더라도, 위르겐 역시 그의 눈길을 잔뜩 끌고 있었다는 사실이 펩의 머릿속 어딘가를 쿡쿡 찌르는 듯 했다. 

"약속할게, 특식이랑 말동무 둘 다. 그러니 열쇠를 원상복구 해 놓고, 제발 훔치는 일은 좀 관둬. 알겠어?"

남자는, 그가 오늘 본 것중에 제일 환한 미소로 대답하고는 문 바깥을 향해 걸어갔다.

어느 새 어스름하니 동이 터오고 있었다.


End file.
